


(Out of) Classical Gas (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Welcome aboardSerenity. You might want to hold on to something.





	(Out of) Classical Gas (vid)

**password: firefly**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/outofclassicalgas.avi) (55 MB, xvid)

Music: "Classical Gas" by Mason Williams

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1034288.html)


End file.
